Kisses
by Broken-wings Angel
Summary: Warnings: I’m not responsible of psychological traumas produced by this story...!
1. Chapter 1

Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of FMA. I do own though this method to have children, because it exists!...Just kidding!

_A.N.: I'm not responsible of psychological traumas produced by finding out that your parents and school teachers have been lying to you all along…! I will not pay for psychological therapies or hospitalizations… but I can rent, if anyone needs it, my room at the Panamerican Hospital only with one condition: don't tell them where I am hiding 'cause they will come after me. AHHH…! Here they come..! Sorry have to go…! PLZ enjoy the story…! (starts running followed by the doctors and personnel of the mental sanatory)_

……………oOo…………

"Mommy, how is my sister within you?" Asked a seven years old Winry to her eight months pregnant mother at dinner.

"Well darling, since your father and I love each other he gave me a kiss and a seed inside me sprout and your sister appeared!" Answered her mother.

"Really! That's how people become pregnant?" asked a very amused Winry. "Wow, cool!" Obviously she had believed her mother's story.

"Is it okay if I go outside and play?" Asked Winry after having finished her meal.

"Ok darling, but be careful, ok?"

"Ok, thanks mom!" She answered by running to the door.

"Ed! Al! Let's play!" Called Winry once she got to her friends' house.

"Al can't play, he is studying." Explained Ed while exiting from his house.

"Ok, let's play you and me then! Catch me!" She shouted while running away from the house.

"Hey that's cheating!" Shouted Ed and started running after her.

"Gotcha! I win!" Said a cheerful Ed after a few minutes of running after her.

"Ok you win!" Said a not so cheerful Winry after being beated.

"Hey do you know how people become pregnant?" Asked Winry once they had reached Ed's house.

"No. How?" Asked a very confused Ed by the sudden change of topic.

"Like this!" and she gave him a kiss on his cheek .

"Hey! What was that for!" Asked Ed even more confused.

"Now you are pregnant! When you kiss a person you love a baby appears inside them!" Answered a very cheerful and proud Winry.

"W-what? I'm WHAT?" Ed asked with wide eyes and a face of horror.

"Now you are pregnant! I put a baby inside you!" Answered Winry with a wide smile in her face obviously very happy by the fact that her friend was going to have a baby.

"W-WHAT?" Ed started to shout and cry, obviously scared to dead by Winry's declaration and while running inside his house

for his mother "MOMMY! MOMMY, WINRY PUT A BABY INSIDE OF ME! NOW I'M PREGNANT!"

The End

……………oOo…………

_(Looks around nervously for signs of the doctors) (takes a deep breath)_

_(panting by all the running) Ok, it's safe now._

_Hope you liked this story….it only took me 30 min. to write…! I'm impressed with myself…! This story is the product of hours of boredom in the classes so plz don't flame me…! Only MY Roy can flame me…! Eh…Did I said that aloud! Oops…eh heh heh (mega sweat drop). AHHHH…here they come again…! Have to go…CIAO..! Oh, and please leave a review…! (running like hell)_

_Specials thanks to Silverkiss for being my beta in this story…! I owe you one…! n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of FMA. I do own though this method to have children, because it exists!...Just kidding!

_A.N.: Well this story was supposed to be an oneshot but since people requested it I decided to make it a story so here is chap 2…! _

……………oOo…………

**Chapter 2: The truth **

"Mommy…mommy…!" Edward was crying and shaking still in shock from the news that he was pregnant.

"Ed? What happened?" Asked Trisha running startled by her son's screams to see what had happened "What's wrong, son?"

"M-mommy…I-…I'm pr-…I'm pregnant" He managed to answer through his sobs. " W-Winry put a b-baby inside of m-me"

"And why do you say that? Come on let's sit. Oh, and Why don't you go out and bring Winry too?" She said trying not to laugh at her son's statement.

"O-ok" And with that he went to bring Winry, who was in the front crying, scared by her friend's reaction.

"Ok now, Winry. Why did you tell Ed that he is pregnant?" Trisha asked Winry once they were all seated in the kitchen and the children were both composed again.

"Well, my mom told me that when you kiss someone you love a seed inside that person sprouts and a baby appears."

"And why did you kissed Edward?" She asked trying not to laugh at her innocence.

"Well, I just wanted him to have my baby, just like my mom had papa's." Answered Winry ,a little ashamed now about her reasons to make Ed pregnant, and tears began to fall again from her eyes.

"It's ok dear don't cry" Said Trisha while kneeling before her and wiping her tears away. "Don't worry about that, Edward is not pregnant."

"I- I'm not?" Asked Ed, cheered up by the good news.

"No, my dear. It only is possible when it's the boy who kisses the girl, so don't worry about that you are not pregnant."

"REALLY?" Ed smiled as relief invaded his body. "Is it ok if we go outside to keep playing, mom?"

"Sure darling, just be careful"

"Ok, thanks mom" He yelled while dragging Winry outside to play.

"Hey, let me go!" Shouted a very pissed Winry once they were outside "I can walk on my own, you know?"

"Ok but first…" And with that he kissed her in the cheek.

"What was that?" She asked very confused. Obviously Ed took her by surprise. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, now YOU are the one who's pregnant!" Answered Ed with a smirk on his face and very pleased with himself.

A very loud PANG was heard as Winry fainted and fell on the floor.

"AHHHH! I killed Winry….!"

……………oOo…………

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed: _

_**Towairaito Zoon** _

_**Niver**_

_**Krystal**_

_**TriggerHappyRetard**_

_**starfire12934**_

_**Absh (**thanks for the idea, I owe you this chap..!)_

_I'm glad you all liked my story and thanks again for your reviews, I love you people…! You all made my day…!_

_I hope you all like this chap as well…! And wait for chap 3 that is on its way …!_

_Special thanks to Silverkiss for being my beta in this story…! I owe you one…! n.n_


	3. Author's note

_Author's Note: Sorry to say this but I will delete this account so this story will be moved to my other account VadMustang. Anyways, thx to those who reviewed, hope you will stay with me! I will try to have the next chap ASAP so wait for it..!! Sorry again if this cause problems to anyone..!! Oh one more thing..!! Since I'm hate the edxwinry stories, anyone have a problem if I change it to alxwinry or any other pairing or you still want it to be an edxwinry?? I will do anything my readers choose, even the edxwinry (oh god forgive me for that!!!) so plz don't hesitate to tell me what pair you prefer…!! And if anyone have and special request, or some scene or situation you want to see in this story don't hesitate to ask for it either, I will do my best to please you...!! Well then all that said seeya soon!! Oh sorry I have another request, since all the reviews I had will be deleted once I change the story could you do them again, plz???(puppy eyes) I will be more than grateful for that and I will send brownies and ice-cream if you do..!!!_

_-Broken-wings Angel_


	4. Chapter 4

Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of FMA (sniff), though I do own this method to make zombies!!! XD IS ALIVE…!!!! MUAHAHAHAcoughHAHAHA….!!! (look around) NO, I'M NOT CRAZY…!!!! Anyways back to the story….!!! XD (oh if you don't get the joke plz go to the video and rent Frankenstein…XD)

……………oOo…………

"ARGHHHHH…!!!! I KILLED WINRY…!!!!" Shouted Ed with all his lungs while running to his house scared by he sudden death of Winry.

"Brother? What happened…? Why are you shouting…?" Al exited from his house due to Ed's shouts.

"AL…! I KILLED WINRY…!!!" Said Ed still shouting.

"Brother calm down…!! What happened…?!" Al grabbed Ed by his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"I…she…I putted a baby inside her and…and…suddenly…she died…!!" Explained Ed still panting by all the running.

"A baby???!!! But how??!!" Now was Al's time to panic.

"I kissed her and a baby appeared inside her." Explain Ed

"WHAT…?! Ed, but that's impossible…!!! Babies doesn't appear like that…!!!" Al managed to say through his laughing.

"Then how, according to you, do babies appear?" Asked Ed now angry. _How dare Al to defy me?_

"Well you have to do 'The Baby Dance'…!" Said Al with pride.

"The what???" Asked a very numbed Ed.

"'The Baby Dance…!! _Everybody_ knows that Ed…!! You have to give 3 circles around her while dancing and _THEN _kiss her." Answered Al like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Really how can brother be so dumb? And they call him a genius!_

"O……k!! 'The Baby Dance'…That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard…!! Besides Mom said that if you kissed a girl a baby appear inside her…!! Well I kissed her and suddenly she fall to the floor, and I tried to wake her up but she didn't moved…!!! She is dead, I killed her…!!" Ed shouted again becoming angry again.

"Well if mom says so it must be true…Then that means that Winry is-" Al started but Ed interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

"DEAD…!!! Ed shouted a little bit more calmed now that Al believed him.

"Well I was going to say pregnant but-"

"ALPHONSE…!!!" Now Ed was really pissed. "I KILLED WINRY!!! THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT…!!! What will I do now…??!! If Aunt Sara finds out…THEY WILL KILL ME TOO…!!!

"I have an idea!!! Let's bury the corpse…!! That way nobody will know what happened…!!" Said Al very proud of his wonderful and ingenious idea to save his brother.

"B-but Al, they will find out if she doesn't return to the house!!!"

"Oh that's simple! We will say that she left Resembool…!!" _Wow my brain is on its max today!!_

"But Winry would never leave Resembool, Al!!" Ed was becoming more and more scared and nervous due to his brother's ideas. _ I will have to regulate the books Al reads._

"Come on…!! Let's hurry…!! We will think of that later…!! We have a corpse to bury…!!" Shouted a very excited Al while running, dragging his brother along with him.

"Huh…? Who's that coming…? Looks like a girl." Asked Al, now close to the area where Winry laid dead, seeing someone running to them.

"Ed you idiotic stupid moron…!!! How could you leave me there alone…!!! Oh! And hi, Al!!!" Shouted the little girl.

"She seems to know us, I wonder who is she…brother are you all right?" Asked Al worried for his brother how suddenly became white as paper.

"W-Wi….Wi…IS WINRY…!!" Shouted Ed frozen with fear recognizing the voice, the golden hair and Winry's dress.

"Huh? But Brot-" But it was too late. Edward was meters away running like if the devil himself was running after him. The only thing reachable were his screams.

"AHHHHHHH….!!!!! WINRY IS A ZOMBIE…!!!! AND NOW SHE CAME FOR MY SOUL…!!!"

……………oOo…………

_AN: Well…I hope you like this chap…it took me only 15 min to rite it…!! I broke my own record…!! XD hehehe there you have it!!! My dream came a reality…!!! Winry dead…sighs…wonderful…!!! Ehhh…I said that aloud?? E heh heh XD (sweatdrop)…anyways….i hope you enjoyed this chap….__HikamiTZ__ asked me to include Alphonse in the story, so here is your chap…!!! He will continue appearing in the story and I will try to include more characters of the serie and the manga as well….anyways enough talks….seeya soon….!!!_

_PS: I changed my mind….I will leave the story in this account…I can't find the strength to delete it and with it all the revs…is too painful…!! (sniff) _

_PSS: Happy Birthday to me!!! This passed Monday was my birthday…!! I tried to update that day but couldn't so I'm updating now…BTW I NEED A BETA SO IF SOMEONE IS INTERESTED PLZ LET ME KNOW…!! (big puppy eyes)_


End file.
